


GILF

by Bbnabhk



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbnabhk/pseuds/Bbnabhk
Summary: Gary inquires about Robbie and his social media antics.
Relationships: Gary Barlow/Robbie Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	GILF

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Robbie and Gary’s actual social media.

“Rob!” Gary called out. He found his boyfriend snacking on a chocolate orange in the kitchen.

“Yeah, babe?” Robbie looked up. He had his phone in one hand and a piece of chocolate in the other.

“What’s a GILF? They’re calling me that on Twitter.”

Robbie grinned at the confused frown on his lover’s face. “It means Gary I’d like to—”

Gary held up his hands. “I know the rest of the acronym, thanks. I’m almost afraid to ask, but did you start this?”

The younger man had to giggle. “Maybe.”

Gary sighed. “Rob, what will people think? They’ll suspect something is up with us!”

Robbie raised an eyebrow. “Have you seen our music videos? There’d be something wrong if they didn’t suspect.”

The older man shook his head. “I’m going to the studio to do an Instagram Live. Will you please behave yourself?”

“I won’t do anything out of the ordinary, Captain,” Robbie promised.

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Gary muttered.

Later, Gary yelled out to his boyfriend again. “Rob! ‘Send nudes!’ Really?”


End file.
